Teenage Dream
by Soluna125
Summary: Another Sango and Miroku. Sango goes into a coma and looses her memory. Will her and Miroku be able to rebuild what they once had or will they fall back into their old miserable lives. Song fic- Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Enjoy. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. **

**Teenage Dream**

Enjoy...

I felt trapped as my lungs began to fail me. My chest caved in and I could feel my breaths become more and more empty. My body was weak and I could feel it slowly shutting down. Death was overcoming my body and I could fight it no longer. I closed my eyes and gave in to the welcoming darkness before me.

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any make-up on _

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punch line wrong _

_I know you get me _

_So I'll let my walls come down, down _

Air flushed into my system as my eyes fluttered open. I coughed until my chest burned. I could feel people around me. I was in a hospital. I could tell that I was in the hospital by the constant beeping sound from the machines hooked up to me. I sat up slowly and noticed a group of people surrounding me.

"Sango your awake!" A man with dark hair exclaimed. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"How do you know me?"

"Sango. How have you forgotten Miroku?" A girl with long black hair asked.

"Mirrokuu." I said testing the name out while looking at the ceiling. I looked back at the other group of people. They all looked familiar I just couldn't remember where I knew them from. "Nice to meet you Mirrokuu." I awkwardly said sitting up and extending my hand out to the man with a red shirt.

"I'm not Miroku. I'm Inuyasha." The man said and took my hand any way.

"And I'm Sango." I said even though he seemed to already know.

"And I'm Kagome. I'm your best friend or at least I was until you lost your memory."

"Nice to meet you again Kagome." I said laughing. She laughed back with me.

"Babe." The dark man said again. I turned my attention towards him again and smiled.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yeah. Could you give us a second." He said looking at the other two people. They smiled and walked away. The girl turned around and said, "take care Sango." I smiled at her and they left. "Sango. You honestly don't remember me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't. Maybe you could remind me of who you are." I said as I moved over and patted next to me for him to sit. He sat next to me.

"You're my wife."

"I am?" I couldn't believe I was married.

"Yeah. You are. Don't you remember anything?"

"No. But I would like to. When did we get married?" I asked intrigued.

"Two years ago." You said looking at me and grabbing hold of my hands. "It was a beautiful wedding. You didn't want too many people so it was just us Inuyasha, Kagome, your father and brother and my father. You wore a beautiful white dress and I wore a black and white tuxedo. You looked amazing I'll never forget that day." Miroku said as he let go of my hands and began to stand up.

_Before you met I was a wreck _

_But things were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February _

_You'll be my valentine, valentine _

"Did I love you?" I asked.

"Very much." He stated sadly. I looked down feeling sad.

"When I get out of here...where will I go?"

"Well I can send you with your brother and his wife. Or maybe you can stay with Kagome if you'd like." He said.

"Where do I usually stay?"

"With me."

"Then why can't I continue to stay with you?"

"I didn't think you would want to."

"I mean if you're my husband...then I should live with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked excitement gleaming in his eyes. I nodded my head yes and smiled. "Then tomorrow I can discharge you and we'll go home."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." You left smiling. You came just as you promised and got me out of the hospital.

"We live a half hour from the hospital." He explained as we got into his car.

"Home. That sounds nice." I said with a smile. "What's it like?"

"Its pretty big." He said sweetly. "You loved to buy new things to decorate the house."

"Like what kind of the things? Were they yellow? Yellow is my favorite color."

"You remember that?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. I didn't loose all of my memory but its spotty. When I see objects that remind me of something I remember like that." I said snapping my fingers for emphasis.

"Maybe if you see the house you'll get your memory back of our life together."

"I hope so because you seem nice, I understand why I must have fell in love with you." I said looking at him. He just smiled and rested a hand on mine.

_We drove to Cali _

_And got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and _

_Built a floor out of sheets _

_I finally found you _

_My missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete_

We pulled up in a driveway. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the place in awe. It was the most magnificent place I had ever seen. The house, no, the mansion was tall and wide the outside was white with hints of yellow, my favorite color. There was a fountain that led to a stream that extended to the back of the yard. The grass rolled on and on all over the place with ought being overwhelming, it was neatly cut. There were hedges trimmed beautifully in different shaped that meshed together well with everything else. "What do you think?" Miroku asked smiling.

"Its so beautiful. Did we really live here?"

"We still do." He walked me into the mansion. The interior was even more gorgeous. Everything went nicely together.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"You did this. You decorated the entire inside."

"How did I have so much time? I mean being married. Didn't we spend time together." His face dropped instantly at my statement. "What happened? Are we not really married?" Panic took over me. Was he a random man off the street trying to take me in? He couldn't be. He looked to familiar, I knew him to well.

"No, we were. We are. But we didn't get along too well over the past year so you busied yourself shopping and I working."

"Are you serious?" I was confused.

"Unfortunately. I know you loved me deep down inside but still we fought all the time."

"That's terrible. No one should live like that."

"The night you went to the hospital we got into a really bad argument." By now we were in the living room sitting on a soft couch. "I drove off and left you alone in the house. You just got me so upset. I couldn't believe you. And like a terrible man I left my wife, the so called 'love of my life' alone in a house for her to be opened to any attacks with ought someone to watch over her." Tears streamed from his face and his head was in his hands. I lifted his face to mine and wiped away his tears with my index finger.

"What happened to her?" I asked in a low tone almost forgetting I was the 'her' we talked about.

"When I came home." He got silent as if someone else could hear this vital information. I shifted in my seat uncomfortable and waited for him to finish. "When I came home...you were on the floor." He stopped again taking in some air as more tears fell from his eyes. His crying caused me to get nervous. What happened to me? Why couldn't he tell me? "You were lying on the floor bleeding. Your blood trailed from the kitchen, up the stairs and stained the entire bed room." Now he was sobbing. "You were bleeding everywhere and it was my fault." He said and broke into a hysterical cry. I got up anxiously. What caused all of the blood? What happened? I needed to know.

I walked to the kitchen and scanned the room. It was plain white. Super clean. I remembered that I used to clean the kitchen all the time. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house. I walked in further and began to fiddle with things. I looked into the fridge, nothing special. I went to the stove same thing. I went to the counter where I could see into the dining room. It looked plain. Like no one went in there much. I leaned over and touched the wooden white pole on the end of the counter table and it hit me. My memories rushed back into my mind. I closed my eyes to take it in everything I did in the kitchen. Me and Miroku had good times in the kitchen; we cooked in here together, we kissed, he held me a lot in here, we laughed, we made love. I smiled at the thoughts. I remembered the bad thoughts too; we argued, we screamed, we yelled, I cried, he hit me. My eyes burst open maybe that's why he was so upset. Maybe that's why I loved this room so much, it held so many of my memories. I gasped in air as I realized what happened the night before.

My eyes shut again to picture it all. I was in here cooking something for Miroku when he got back. We just got into a huge argument. I accused him of cheating on me with a secretary. He yelled at me that I was imagining it. I screamed back at him at the top of my lungs and he smacked me. I hit the floor and held my cheek. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. I backed away and he grabbed me. He picked me up and shook me by the shoulders. I screamed again and he dropped me. He kicked me in the stomach and left. I laid on the floor and cried for hours. That's when I began to cook. I heard a knock on the door and thought it was him. I opened it and it wasn't. Three men rushed in and started grabbing things. I moved to the side to let them in fear of getting hurt. One grabbed me and threw me in the kitchen. I hit the floor with a thud. I'll never forget his words, "seems like you're all alone, hoiw could that idiot of a husband of yours leave a sexy little thing all alone in a big house." He said in a teasing tone. I got up and tried to run but another one blocked me. "Your not going anywhere until I have my fun with you." I begged them to take everything and leave me alone, but that wasn't enough for them. They wanted me. I tried to fight my way away from them but ended up getting thrown around and loosing blood. It came from my arms and face mostly. They dragged me up to my room and shut the door. They used me and left me to die. I opened my eyes and cried. My knees gave out causing me to fall on the floor. How could this have happened? I sat on the floor with my hands in my face and cried.

Miroku must have gotten up because he came to pick me up but I screamed. "Don't touch me."

"But Sango...what happened?" He asked confused it made me sick to look at him. He knew what happened. I moved back and leaned against the fridge.

"You know what happened. You left me and let those bastards rape me. You let them rape me. How could you?" I was crying so hard I didn't know if he understood what I said. His face hardened as he looked down at me.

"They raped you?" His voice became serious and deadly. "Who put their hands on you?" It sounded like he cared and I couldn't help but throw myself into his arms.

"The men." I whispered in my cry. He just held me and that's all I needed someone to comfort me.

"Sango I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said into my hair. I didn't answer him I just buried my face deeper into his neck and let him stroke my hair.

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love _

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I _

_We'll be young forever _

I stopped crying and moved back to look into his eyes. "I want things to be different this time. No fighting, no yelling, no hitting. Not like before." He smiled at my statement.

"Me too." He whispered. I leaned in to kiss him and more memories came to me but all were happy this time. "Sango. Let's go to sleep." He said stopping me from kissing him.

"Why?" I knew why but I didn't want him to stop me.

"You just got out of a two month coma and are still revealing forgotten memories. You need time to heal."

"Miroku. Please. For me." His eyes looked at me. I could tell his decision was not yet swayed. "I can't sleep knowing that those were the last men inside of me. Please don't let me heal alone."

"This is how you wanna heal?"

"Yes. I need to feel alive and happy again. Let me." He swooped in for another kiss. I was happy that he would help me heal my way. He picked us up and took us to the couch. That night nothing interrupted us from making new memories. My body was on fire until it was morning, when it stopped.

"Wow Sango. I haven't felt that good in a while." He said quietly.

"What do you mean I was only in a coma for two months." I said half asleep.

"We didn't have sex way before you got into a coma."

"So how long has it been."

"Like six months." He said in my ear.

"And you stayed with me? I was some bitch." I said secretly hoping he wouldn't agree with me.

"No. It was both of us. And never refer to yourself as a bitch. You're wonderful." He said kissing the top of my head. I snuggled closer into his arms and fell asleep.

_You make me _

_Feel like _

_I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway _

_And don't ever look back Don't ever look back _

I woke up and looked at the clock 3:00 PM. I jumped out of the bed and got dressed. More and more of my memories came back to me as I looked around the room. I went down stairs and followed the sent of pancakes. Miroku was in the kitchen with an apron on. "Eat and we'll be on our way." He said with ought looking up at me.

"Go where?" My voice was quiet.

"Out. To a place you used to love."

"Can I know?"

"No. Its a surprise."

"Ok. Sure let's go." I said walking further into the kitchen. "Are you wearing that apron?" I asked playfully.

"Not unless you want me to." Miroku said smiling. He leaned me over and kissed me. My head tapped the counter and we separated.

"You should wear my shirt it suits you well." He smirked at me.

"Can that girl, Kagome come with us?"

"I thought it was gonna be just us." He looked disappointed.

"Which I have no problem with." I said holding his hand in mine. "But she said she's my best friend and I feel like I need to remember."

"I understand. Call her. It'll be fun." He looked at me smiling.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I said leaning up kissing him. "I'll call her." I started to walk up the stairs but turned back around. "How will I know her number?" I felt stupid for asking.

"Your cell phone is in the drawer I didn't touch it. It's exactly how you left it." I ran up to the room and went to the drawer by our bed. My phone was there as he said. I picked it up and turned it on. I knew how to work it which made things easier. I looked through the text messages and saw me and Kagome talked a lot. I told her about all of my problems with Miroku. I seemed to have a new one every day. From what I had said it seemed to mostly have been him. I called Kagome and she instantly picked up.

"Sango?" She asked from across the line. Hearing her voice made me remember our talks together on the phone.

"Hi Kagome!" I exclaimed. "I started to get my memory back and I remembered you. I know your my best friend."

"Well Sango that's great!" She truly sounded happy.

"I know. And I remembered how I got into the hospital and that I was fighting with Miroku. But we made up. So everything is great now."

"I'm happy for you Sango. I really am."

"Can you come out with us today?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Where?"

"Its a surprise."

"Miroku won't tell you?"

"No." I laughed.

"Typical Miroku. I'll bet you it's the beach."

"You think?"

"Yeah knowing him, now that you guys made up he'll want to take you to a place you'll like."

"I like the beach in the fall?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him I predicted it."

"Promise I won't, be there in an hour. Ok?"

"Sure." She said as we hung up. I walked back down stairs towards the kitchen.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back Don't ever look back _

"What she say?" He asked eating pancakes.

"She can come. Its going to be great."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. Now come join me. I made you pancakes." He said gesturing me to sit.

"I'm not hungry." I stated as I sat by him anyway.

"You're going to be. Now please eat I worked hard on them." He pouted his lip slightly.

"Ok." I said eating the two pancakes he set on my plate. We finished and got dressed for real. I took a shower and threw on some dark denim skinny jeans and a white tank top.

"Its cold remember." Miroku asked confused.

"Sorry I forgot." I said. "Do I have a jacket or something?"

"Yeah its down stairs in the closet."

"Thanks." I said rushing past him and down to the closet. I found a black jacket with yellow buttons. It stopped right above my belly button. You came down wearing dark denim jeans too but a long sleeve striped blue shirt.

"You look hot." I said smiling.

"You too. I'm glad to see you put on something so simple, yet eloquent. Not usually your style."

"So what is my usual style?" I asked intrigued.

"Usually...you over dress. You haven't wore jeans for like a year. You use to make me forget we were only 19 at the time."

"Wow I can't believe I was a stuck up prissy prick." He laughed and we left. The car ride was silent as we went to Kagome's house. Her house was just as nice as mine. Both her and the man from the hospital came out. "He lives here too?" I asked Miroku.

"They're married." He said as they walked up to the car. He got out to greet them and I followed. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked as he gave Kagome a hug and Inuyasha a dude hug.

"Wow Sango. You look great!" Kagome screeched as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back.

"Hey Sango good to see your back to normal." Inuyasha said looking at me.

"Yeah I am." I said politley with a smile as he hugged me. I sat in the back with Kagome and the two men sat in the front.

_I might get your heart racing _

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

We got to the beach and pulled into a parking space. We walked in a group as they all told stories of us having fun. Miroku explained how we met and how Inuyasha and Kagome met. "Guys I'm feeling a bit tired would you mind if I sat in the car." I asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"If you want. You don't have to." She took my arm and we went to the car.

"Sango." She said smiling as we sat in the car.

"Kagome." I said back.

"Tell me all about yesterday. I mean every single dirty detail."

"Kagome." I said blushing. Is this what we talked about? She looked at me waiting to see what I was going to say.

"Come on. You two haven't been this happy in sooooo long. I need to know!"

"Well like I told you before I remembered everything that happened. Our fight and everything else. He came and consoled me and then we..." I trailed off and her eager eyes waited for me to finish. "We. You know and then before I knew it, morning came."

"Oh my God that is so romantic. You guys did it till the morning. I wish Inuyasha would last that long." She looked at me and held her mouth. "Don't tell him I said that." I giggled.

"I won't." Someone tapped on the window and looked in, it was Miroku. Kagome opened the door.

"Inuyasha is looking for you." Kagome got out of the car and walked off. Miroku sat next to me. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, just girl stuff."

"Oh." You said trailing off.

"Miroku." I said sitting on you so we were face to face. "I love you, and I'm happy things are working out now."

"Me too." He sounded nervous.

"I know I must be a burden but I enjoy being with you." I began to trail kisses along his neck and jaw line.

"Sango. What are you doing?" He asked even more nervous than before.

"Being with my husband. Am I not allowed to?" I asked smiling seductively.

"You are. But what's with the sudden monstrous sex drive?"

"All I know is that I want to be with you now and forever. I only feel safe in your arms."

"I'm glad to hear you say that but Sango..." He trailed off.

"But Sango what? I thought you said I held out on you for six months." I got off of his lap and onto the seat next to him. "Your 20 and I'm 19 I know your hormones are still ragine."

"You did! And they are. But we're in a car. Do you really want to?" He said annoyed.

"Of course I do, let me make up for what we missed before." I retaliated sweetly.

"If that's how you really want it." He said as he pinned me down on the seat and kissed me.

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

His hands roamed all over me as I assumed my position in his lap. I took off my jacket and his top as we continued out kiss. He pulled my jeans down and ripped off my pretty blue panties. "Impatient are we?" I asked smiling.

"Six months can do that to a guy." He said smiling and kissing me with even more passion. I unzipped your jeans and fished around for the pleasurable snake. I finally found it and pulled it out. It was way bigger than I remembered. He smiled at my reaction and pulled me in closer. "We don't have much time." I smiled as he plunged in deep inside of me. I let out a scream. "Did I hurt you?" He asked me concerned.

"No. Just caught me off guard." He smiled again as we continued our steady motion of thrusting. I slowed down when I realized we were coming to our climax. His eyes looked up at me begging me to continue I smiled sown at you evily and then continued faster. Thrills of exstacy went running down my spine. We stayed engulfed in each other for a while before I got off of his lap and pulled up my pants. He did the same and put his shirt back on. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and made sure it looked the same as before. "I'm gonna step out for a second."

He smiled at me as I go out the car to feel the cool air whip on my sweaty face.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said. I turned around to see them. I waved and got back in the car. Miroku fiddled with his hair and then got up front to drive.

"You guys missed it!" Inuyasha said laughing as they entered the car. "The craziest thing happened on the boardwalk." He continued his story about the incident. I looked down to see my discarded under ware by Kagomes feet. I wanted to reach down and get it but it would be too obvious.

"Look at how the sky looks." I said as I leaned over on Kagome's side and quickly reached over for the ripped up panties. I know she saw but she didn't say anything, just smiled.

_You make me Feel like _

_I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep Let's runaway _

_And don't ever look back Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back Don't ever look back _

We dropped them off and went home. "I love you Miroku." I said with ought looking at him.

"And I love you." He said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I slipped out from his arms and took my jacket off while facing you. He continued to stare at me confused. I took my top off and threw it to the side. I was now in my tight jeans and bra. I took my ponytail out and shook out my hair. Your eyebrow went up.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I said smirking as I turned around and started to head up the stairs.

"Like that?" He asked breathing heavily.

"No. Maybe topless. Bras aren't that comfortable to sleep in." I said.

"Well let me help you get more comfortable." He said racing up behind me as I ran up the stairs. We were both laughing.

Our home finally seemed full. We started off with getting a new house. This was you were able to work less. It was smaller than the first house but still big enough for us to enjoy. I thought we needed new memories and you liked the idea. We decorated every room together. Things were different I thought as we sat on the couch together. I was in your arms watching TV. My protruding belly was caressed in your hands. I leaned up and gave you a quick kiss on the lips before you left to go to work. Our life couldn't have been any better. I never thought I would say it but thank God for my comma.

**A/N: I loved writing this story because I love this song. Thank you for reading I really apreciate it. Review please and please be nice. Anyways once again thanks for reading this. Should I write more? I don't know. I kind of like the story the way it is, but your reading it and I want to know if you want more. If enough people ask me i'll add another chapter. Until then peace out.**


End file.
